The Apprentice: SG-1 series
by Irrelevant86
Summary: Adolfina's now part of SG-1, Skaara's free of Klorel and the two are dating, and Sha're is living on Earth with them. What more could a girl ask for? Watch as she joins the team through their adventures; fighting Goa'uld, meeting new civilizations, gaining new technology, and fallen even deeper in love.
1. The Fifth Race: Part One

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so this story is going to span the entire series. It takes place almost exactly after my story 'The Apprentice' but before my story 'The Apprentice: Living the life of a clone' and near the end of the story it will take place after 'Living the life of a clone'. Now I won't be doing every episode because then this story would be like over a hundred chapters {Wonder if that would be a record for fanfiction?} I'll be doing my favorite episodes and ones that I think are important to my story, so there might be some time skips. Each chapter will be one episode, though for some I might have to split it into two chapters or more, and some of my chapters may be just filler rather then an actual episode. Oh and also just for the point of my story Skaara's also been added to the team so he'll be traveling with them. Hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Adolfina.**_

_~(^.^)~_

_**The Apprentice: SG-1 Series**_

_Chapter One: The Fifth race; Part One_

_~(^.^)~_

I glanced around the briefing room at my team. I was sitting next to my boyfriend, Skaara, Jack was on the other side of me, Sam and Teal'c where on the opposite side of the table, General Hammond was at the head of the table, and Daniel was on his feet in front of the projection screen. It's hard to believe that not to long ago Skaara was host to a Goa'uld.

"When we found Ernest Littlefield on PBS-908, we also discovered a repository of information," Daniel started.

"Meaning of life sort of stuff," Jack interrupted. I watched as images of the four languages from Ernest's planet appeared on the screen.

"Yes, based on the four distinct alien languages inscribed in the wall, we concluded it was some sort of meeting place, where these four races would..."

"We all re-read the mission reports Doctor Jackson," General Hammond stated.

"Okay right well two days ago the probe sent back this image from P3R-272," Daniel pointed at an image on the computer monitor, "Now if you look closely, you'll see that the symbols match one of the inscriptions from the meeting place on Ernest's planet," Daniel glanced around at us and I smiled up at him, "So you realize what this means?"

"You know what the circle of symbols says?" Hammond asked.

"No, I don't- I don't even know what it sounds like, but based on the Norse rune at the bottom of this inscription I'm positive that one of the four races in the alliance is Thor's race, the Asgard. Obviously that would make the aliens that belong to this language their allies," Daniel answered.

"I do believe this world is worth exploring Daniel Jackson," Teal'c exclaimed, smiling slightly...

_**P3R-272**_

"Very strange. Breathable air, moderate temperature, but where's the life support coming from?" Sam mused, glancing around. I glanced around the small empty gray room.

"Walls are solid," Jack stated, banging on the wall.

"As the probe indicated there appears to be no exit," Teal'c said.

"It's kind of smaller than I thought it would be," I muttered, glancing around me.

"Well, this was an intergalactic waste of time," Jack complained.

"Well, wait a minute sir. Where's the power for the lights coming from? What's the point of this place?" Sam asked.

"Storage?" I suggested, glancing over at her. Skaara smirked and shook his head at the comment.

"Hello! Hello! I'm Daniel Jackson, we're peaceful explorers from the planet Earth," Daniel exclaimed, looking around. Jack gave Daniel a questioning look.

"It was worth a try," Skaara mumbled.

"Daniel how long you figure we oughta hang out here and scratch our cosmic heads?" Jack asked.

"Jack you have such a short attention span," I scolded, smirking. Jack glared at me for a second.

"Yeah well your short," He countered.

"Wow your so mature," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Well we can't just give up," Daniel replied.

"Why not? Let's go home," Jack said, walking across the room. I watched as he walked through a circle of writing embedded on the floor. Suddenly a shrill noise rang out and some sort of device materialized on the wall.

"Holy shit where'd that come from?" I exclaimed, jumping back slightly. Skaara rested his hand and my shoulder, pulling me back slightly.

"Okay that's something," Jack mumbled. Teal'c walked up to the device and looked into the view hole.

"Watch yourself there, Teal'c," Jack exclaimed.

"Do you see anything?" I asked, taking a step towards him.

"Blackness, filled with colored lights," Teal'c answered.

I walked up to Teal'c and put my hand on his shoulder. Teal'c moved out of the way so I could have a look. I put my hands on either side of the device and glanced in. I noticed lights flicker around inside, then suddenly the device popped out further from the wall.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, pulling back from the wall slightly.

Suddenly the thing moved again, grabbing my head and held me in place. I grabbed hold of the piece holding me in place and tried to pull it away from my head.

"Adu'lfia," Skaara shouted.

I felt a hand over mine, trying to help me pull the thing off. The lights inside the device got brighter and I could hear a buzzing sound. My head was hurting and it felt like something was being crammed in my head. Suddenly the thing let go of my head, and I wobbled on my feet for a second before I collapsed, Skaara managed to catch me before I hit the ground. Everything was turning black and I closed my eyes and drifted off...

_**SGC Infirmary**_

"Pupils are back to normal," Fraiser grabbed my wrist, "Pulse is fine, you feel okay?"

"Yup, can't remember a damn thing," I answered.

"You were catatonic for about an hour after that thing released your head," Sam explained. I glanced at my team, who were all giving me worried looks especially Skaara.

"Physically, I can't find anything wrong with you," Fraiser stated.

"Well then I'll be off," I exclaimed, swinging off the bed and walking out of the infirmary.

"Adu'lfia are you sure your fine?" Skaara asked, catching up to me.

"Yeah I'm fine, now come on we've got a briefing to get to," I replied, moving towards the briefing room. We reached the briefing room a few minutes later and we took our usual seats. I grabbed one of the pads of paper from the table and a pencil and started doodling.

"So what caused this device to appear?" Hammond asked.

"We're not sure," Daniel responded.

"Colonel O'Neill passed through the circle on the floor just before the device appeared I was the first to look into it," Teal'c explained.

"What did you see?" Hammond asked.

"Lights. He saw lights. That's what he said he saw – lights. We done?" I asked, continuing to draw on the pad of paper.

"Not exactly, why didn't the device react to Teal'c the same way it did to you?" Hammond asked. I thought about that for a second then shrugged my shoulders and started work on my drawling again.

"Perhaps because I am a Jaffa," Teal'c suggested.

"We've seen alien technologies that have been sensitive to the presence of a Goa'uld, like Thor's Hammer," Sam replied.

"Teal'c looked. I looked. It grabbed my head and I passed out. I came to, we're here, we're home. Can we go now?" I interrupted.

"Adu'lfia are you okay?" Skaara asked.

"I'm fine, just fine, maybe a little tired but that's all," I answered.

"Adolfina are you sure you're okay?" Hammond asked.

"I swear I'm freaken fine. There's is nothing cruvus with me," I replied, slightly annoyed. I noticed everyone looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked.

"You just said there's nothing 'cruvus' with you," Daniel answered. It was normal for me to occasionally substitute words from other languages into the things I say but I don't have any idea what that word means, or that I'd said it.

"I did not," I countered.

"Yes you did," Daniel shot back.

"No, I didn't," I said.

"Yes, you did,"

"Didn't,"

"Did,"

"Didn't,"

"Did,"

"Cruvus what's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I don't know. Um... well, I'm guessing in the context of what you're saying you were trying to say that there's nothing _wrong_ with you," Daniel suggested, emphasizing the word wrong.

"Why don't you take some time to relax. You're dismissed, but do me a favor and stay on the base," Hammond ordered. I sighed, teared off the sheet of paper I'd been drawing on, folded it and stuck it in my pocket then left...

_**Exercise room**_

I glanced over at Skaara who was standing on the opposite side of the small ring wearing sweats, sneakers, and a pair of boxing gloves.

"So what's the reason for these padded gloves?" Skaara asked, glancing at them.

"So we don't hurt each other, wouldn't wanna bruise that handsome face of yours now would I?" I joke, smirking at him. He smiled, and shook his head.

"So if we don't want to hurt each other than why are we about to fight?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Because it's boxing, and boxing's fun. Now come on put your hands up," I explained, getting into my boxing stance. I started to dance around the mat, loosing up my muscles. Skaara looked at me funny and I stopped.

"Come on ya gotta move around a bit, loosen up. Ya gotta dance," I exclaimed, bouncing around again.

"I'm confused are we going to box or dance?" Skaara asked. I stopped and rolled my eyes.

"If you don't move around you're a sittin' duck," I explained, tapping Skaara on the chest. I might have put a little to much force into it by the look on his face.

"I'm sorry, are you all right? Did I hurt'cha?" I asked.

"I'm fine," He replied.

"See then that's why ya gotta move..." I was cut off by a quick jab to my shoulder.

"How was that?" Skaara asked. I smiled.

"That was good now keep it going," I answered.

"Keep your hands up, you got to keep moving your... your feet moving and, uh, bend your cozars. Keep your cozars bent," I explained.

"I don't understand that word," Skaara exclaimed, putting his hands down.

"What? Cozars?" I asked, stopping.

"Cozars," I muttered, bending my knees slightly a few times, "You got to bend your cozars."

"I think your referring to your legs," Skaara supplied.

I glanced down at my legs then up at Skaara. Where the hell did that word come from? I'm used to using other languages but usually I know what language I'm speaking. This is insane. I need to see Daniel.

"Come on we're going to see Daniel," I exclaimed, rushing out of the room. I raced down to Daniel's office and when I walked in I could see Daniel pulling some papers out of a book.

"All right what the hell is going on with me?" I asked, leaning on the desk and looking up at Daniel.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well apparently I have lost the falatus to speak properly," I replied. Damn it there it goes again. The word sounded sorta familiar but I couldn't place it. Daniel and Skaara looked at me.

"That wasn't a joke. I didn't do that on purpose," I exclaimed, glancing between the two.

"She's used strange words in place of common words several times now," Skaara supplied.

"Okay, what was that word you just used?" Daniel asked.

"I think I said falatus," Suddenly I knew why it sounded so familiar, "You know now that I think about it it sounds kinda close to Medieval Latin."

"So, possibly a derivation, maybe even a root," Daniel muttered, rising from his desk and going over to a table and grabbing a book. He goes through the book for a second before stopping.

"Faculatus' is Latin for ability; you said you've lost the falatus to speak properly," Daniel stated. I glanced at the monitor where the circle with the alien language was displayed.

"Noo ani anqueetas," I exclaimed. Daniel looked over at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Noo ani anqueetas. Hic qua videeum," I responded. My head was starting to hurt and I felt like I had information overload.

"Adolfina are you reading this?" Daniel asked, pointing at the screen.

"I think, but I'm not sure. We've never been able to associate sounds to the symbols," I responded.

"Do you know what it means?" Daniel asked.

"No! I'm just looking at it and the words just pop into my fron," I answered, rubbing my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Skaara asked.

"I don't know anymore. My head hurts and I feel like I have information overload," I muttered.

"Maybe you should have Dr. Fraiser take a look at you," Daniel suggested, moving to stand beside me.

I glanced up at the chalk board at one end of the room and moved over to it. I picked up a piece of chalk and quickly scribbled something down onto the board. When I was finished I looked over the board not exactly sure what I'd just written. I sighed, set down the chalk, and walked out of the room heading towards the infirmary...

_**Weapons room**_

I was standing in the middle of the weapons room, a staff weapon in one hand. I was quickly pulling apart the staff weapon when Sam came into the room.

"Adolfina what are you doing?" She asked.

"I need this," I muttered, pulling out a capsule of glowing green liquid naqahdah.

"What for?" Sam asked. I stared at the capsule, and frowned. Good question, what do I need it for?

"I have absolutely no clue," I responded, glancing back at her. I really feel as if I'm losing my mind. I'm doing things for absolutely no reason what so ever. I sighed and pocketed the capsule...

_**Control room**_

I furiously typed away at one of the computers in the control room. Lines of data appeared on the screen as I typed. I felt like I'd lost control of myself. I was doing things but I had no idea why I was doing them. I heard a group of people enter the room but I didn't turn to see who.

"What's she doing?" Hammond asked. I heard footsteps approach me.

"I do not know," Teal'c answered. Sam moved towards the computer, but I continued to type.

"Captain Carter?" Hammond asked.

"Main system's down, Sir I'm locked out," Sam stated.

"Adolfina," Hammond exclaimed.

"Yes, sir," I answered, still typing.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Ah... well to tell ya' the truth I ain't got no clue as to what exactly I'm doing," I explained.

"Adolfina I'm ordering you to stop," Hammond ordered. I tried to stop, but it was like my fingers weren't getting the message.

"Ugh... that might be a problem sir," I muttered.

"Stop her," Hammond ordered. Suddenly I felt Teal'c grab me and pull me away from the computer. I felt slightly panicked and started trying to get to the computer.

"No! No, not yet! I'm not fargus!" I shouted.

"Sir, I think she wants to finish what she's doing," Daniel interjected.

"I can't reboot, Sir," Sam exclaimed. Suddenly all the computers turned off.

"Uh-oh," Sam muttered.

"Captain?" Asked Hammond. The numbers I'd been typing appeared on the screen.

"Sir, this is machine code. The numbers Adolfina was entering must've been some sort of program," Sam explained. I managed to pull a hand away from Teal'c and I typed in a couple more numbers before Teal'c pulled me away again, and I sighed.

"What did you do?" Sam asked. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. Suddenly a star field chart appeared on the screen and symbols started popping up all over the screen.

"It's the destination map, these are all the Stargates we've been through," Sam stated.

"Sam, are those new gates popping up?" Daniel asked. I could see another set of symbols in a different color than the others popping up on the screen.

"That's not possible, it takes days to calculate the planetary shift of each new location," Sam denied. A list of gate address popped onto the screen.

"Whoa, wait a second," Mumbled Sam. Suddenly the words "No match with Abydos Cartouche" popped onto the screen.

"Sir, the new Stargates did not come from the Abydos cartouche data that we put in," Sam explained.

"But that's the only reference we have, isn't it?" Hammond asked.

"Adolfina must've input new Stargate locations into the computer," Sam answered.

"Well, I guess that thing must've downloaded more than a language into your brain. That circular inscription read 'the place of our legacy'. What if that thing you looked into was some sort of alien database, like the one we found on Ernest's planet, all the knowledge that these particular aliens possessed?" Daniel hypothesized. I groaned. Great just what I need alien knowledge stuck in my brain.

"Adolfina, you are not under arrest, but you are also not to touch anything else on this base without permission. Understood?" Hammond asked. I stared at the screen for a second before I glanced over at Hammond.

"Eetium, sir," I answered, nodding my head. I frowned at the foreign word.

"Come on let's head back to my office," Daniel suggested. Teal'c let go of me, and Skaara wrapped his arm around my shoulder and lead me out of the control room...

_**Daniel's Office**_

I was writing on a small note pad when Sam entered the room. She leaned against the desk I was at and glanced at the note pad for a second.

"You can only stare at a computer screen for so long. Adolfina, that program you entered re-wrote massive amounts of the machine code," Sam explained. I threw my hand out at her but didn't respond.

"She seems to have completely lost any ability to speak English. She seems to only be able to speak the alien language," Skaara injected, seeing Sam's confused face.

I sighed and went back to what I'd been writing before. I was frustrated that I couldn't say anything in English. I went to say it but what came out wasn't English. It was annoying.

"Really? Wow," Muttered Sam.

"But the good new is we seem to have more of the alien inscription translated. 'Noo ani anqueetus' – 'We are the Ancients'." Daniel exclaimed. That was the only good thing about this, we were getting the language translated, though after this is all over I don't think I'll ever speak Ancient ever again.

"Who are the Ancients?" Sam asked.

"Well, I think they could be the teachers of roads. See, the Romans were the first real road builders. They spoke Latin and they learned to build roads from the gods, known as the Ancient ones," Daniel started.

"I'm still not following you," Sam replied, shaking her head.

"Roads. Stargates. The Gate builders. What if these Ancients were the alien race who invented the Stargate?" Daniel guessed.

"You're still just speculating, right?" Sam asked.

"Well, that would certainly explain why Adolfina knew about Stargates that the Goa'uld haven't even discovered yet," Daniel stated. I'd thought that two, it seemed to be the only logical explanation.

"I don't know, Daniel why would they invent a device that would do this?" Sam asked.

"The place of our legacy'. To pass on their knowledge. Adolfina may have the knowledge of the original gate builders downloaded into her brain," Daniel concluded.

"Ego indeo navo locas," I exclaimed, glancing over at Daniel. I felt the powerful urge to go somewhere, but I wasn't sure where.

"Okay, ego means 'I'," Daniel murmured.

"Indeo," I repeated.

"Need,"

"Navo,"

"New,"

"Locas,"

"Locas, locas. Locatia, location. You need a new location. You need a new location?" Daniel finished.

"Where do you want to go?" Skaara asked, glancing down at me and resting his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed.

"Okay, good luck you guys, I've got to get back to the computer," Sam exclaimed, pointing at the blackboard with the equations.

"I really wish you could explain all this," Sam said. Me two. I glanced down at the paper I'd been writing on, then I held it out to her. She took the paper and looked it over.

"Ten equals eight... Ten equals eight, ten equals eight..." She muttered, picking up a piece of chalk and walking over to the board.

"Ten equals eight. Adolfina, this is base eight math!" Sam exclaimed surprised. I sighed and frowned, the whole thing meant absolutely nothing to me. I'm terrible at math...

_**Author's Note: Okay so I got done writing this episode and it was 18 pages long so I decided to split it into two chapters. As for Adolfina being the one to get the knowledge downloaded into her brain I thought it would be an interesting plot twist. Hope you've liked the story so far, don't forget to review.**_


	2. The Fifth Race: Part Two

_~(^.^)~_

_**The Apprentice: SG-1 Series**_

_Chapter Two: The Fifth race; Part Two_

_~(^.^)~_

_**Infirmary**_

I was sitting slumped over a table with my head resting on my arms. I knew Fraiser, Daniel, and Skaara were all standing in the room but right now I didn't really care, my head was hurting to much.

"The problem may only be affecting the verbal language centre of your brain. It's a different function than writing, but it looks like the problem is advancing. Since she lost the ability to speak gradually, I think whatever is affecting her may be taking over incrementally," Fraiser explained. I could feel Skaara's presence next to me and I was glad for it.

"Well, what's the worst-case scenario?" Daniel asked.

"Well, your computer analogy is pretty good. Adolfina, your hard drive has been filled with information that is written in a language your computer doesn't understand. If it continues to progress the way it has thus far, you may eventually lose the ability to write or even comprehend us. Or, worse, the computer could shut down all together," Fraiser replied.

"I don't understand,"Skaara asked.

"Mortium," I answered.{**I just made this word up, I know mortem is Latin for death but they didn't say what it was in Ancient so I just changed the Latin word slightly.**}

"Death," Daniel muttered. Skaara grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

_**Briefing room**_

We were all standing around the briefing room. Sam had gathered us but right now I didn't really care. My head was hurting and I was feeling really tired. "Sir, we've been sending probes to the addresses Adolfina entered into the computer, hoping that one would lead us to the race that affected her mind. We think we may have found something," Sam stated. "P9Q-281 has a pedestal near the Gate with symbols on it that match the alien language that Adolfina is speaking," Daniel continued. "Then I suggest we check it out. You're authorized to go, Captain. Major Castleman will be joining SG-1 on this mission," Hammond responded. "Well, if Adolfina's not going, then I have to stay," Daniel exclaimed. "I two will stay," Skaara added. "Why is that, Doctor?" Hammond asked, not bothering to ask why Skaara was staying. But then again he really doesn't have to ask why he's staying. I mean it's pretty obvious. "Well, if Sam and Teal'c make contact with the Ancients, and they can report back and…and then Adolfina, Skaara, and I will go, but until then, I mean, translating this language may be the most important thing we've done since we opened the Stargate," Hammond looked at him, "You see, I'm pretty sure that Adolfina is speaking the language of the original Gate builders. At the very least, I'm positive that it's one of the races that created the repository of information on Ernest's planet…the, uh…meaning of life stuff." "And, Sir, I believe that the equation Adolfina wrote on the blackboard is a revolutionary formula for calculating the distance between planetary bodies," Sam interjected. "And bottom-line, Sir, what about Adolfina? I mean, right now I'm possibly her only hope for communicating on any kind of serious level. I can't leave her like this, and I won't," Daniel concluded. "All right. The rest of you will leave at 1600 hours," Hammond responded, nodding his head. _**Daniel's Office**_ I couldn't stand still. My mind was racing with the events of this past day. I glanced over at Daniel and Skaara who where seated at the desk. "Okay, I think we're getting hung up on the grammar," Daniel exclaimed. I stopped my pacing and groaned. I needed to go somewhere, somewhere through the gate but how to I tell him that. I looked up at one of the computers, and an idea came to me. I walked over to the computer and started typing. When I was done Daniel and Skaara both looked at the screen. "Okay, you have to go through the Stargate. Where? Where to?" Daniel asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Back to the planet where this happened? You have to go back there?" Daniel asked. I shook my head. That's not it, that's not right. Damn I have no idea where I need to go... _**Infirmary**_ Daniel had dropped me off in the infirmary so Fraiser could watch over me while he did... something. I was quietly building something with the capsule I'd gotten from the staff weapon, and the paper I'd been drawing on earlier during the briefing. I heard someone enter the room and I glanced up to see that it was Daniel. "What's she doing now?" Daniel asked. "She's making something," Skaara answered. "I've been taking some notes but I'm finding it a little hard to follow," Fraiser stated. Daniel pulled her and Skaara to the side and said something to them then left. I continued tinkering with the things I had. A little while later I was finished what ever it was I was building, and Daniel came into the room. "I think she's finished," Fraiser stated. "What is it?" Daniel asked. I looked over the device then flicked the switch. It hummed and lit up but that was about all it did. "That's it?" Daniel asked. I glanced at him a frown on my face and I shrugged my shoulders. "Okay, uh, well, let's, uh, let's just leave this thing for now. Believe it or not, I have something a little more important to discuss," Daniel exclaimed, moving towards the door with Fraiser and Skaara right behind him. I shut off the device and followed them down to Daniel's office. Daniel grabbed a videotape off the table and moved over to the small TV in the room. "I didn't want to tell you this before because I thought you had enough on your mind," Daniel muttered, putting the tape in the VCR. "Sam, Teal'c, and Jack are in trouble. The DHD on P9Q-281 isn't working and they can't get home. To make matters worse there's a very hot sun rising, they don't have much time," Daniel explained. I felt my heart speed up and I stared at the TV as Sam appeared on the screen. "The rest of the symbols won't engage, the DHD is locking the gate in place, so we can't dial out manually. I've tried everything I know about these things," Sam stated. Daniel paused the video. "Look, no one else believes that you have the knowledge of the original gate builders in your head right now except Skaara and I," Daniel exclaimed. Suddenly I felt like I knew what they had to do to get home, but I didn't quite understand what that idea was. I grabbed a large piece of paper and a pencil and just started drawing. "What... What's she doing?" Fraiser asked. "I don't know," Daniel replied. "Do you think this is going to help?" Fraiser asked. I felt annoyed, not only do I not really know what I'm drawling but they won't shut up! "I... I don't... I really don't know," Daniel answered. I sighed, grabbed a clipboard and wrote something down on it then handed it to Daniel. "Shut up and go away," Daniel read. I went back to my drawling as they left... _**Briefing room**_ I followed behind Daniel, Fraiser, and Skaara into the briefing room. Daniel had the plans I'd been drawing earlier, and I had my little device in my hands. I could see Hammond, Siler, and a couple scientists were in the room. "We have to dial in right now," Daniel exclaimed. "What is it?" Hammond asked. "Adolfina has a solution," Fraiser responded. "She does?" One of the men asked. I set my device on the table, snatch the plans out of Daniel's hands and rolled it out on the table. "We weren't sure what she was drawing at first but..." "That's the dial home device," One of the men interrupted. "And the instructions on how to fix it. There isn't much time," Daniel finished. We started to leave the room with Hammond right behind us. We walked into the control room. Hammond ordered the technician to dial up the planet, and I watched as they sent the schematics through the gate. "The object has reached its destination sir," Simmons exclaimed. The gate shut down. "Now we have to hope those instructions were right," Hammond muttered. No kidding if they aren't then the teams toast... _**Embarkation room**_ I watched as my team walked through the gate along with a few other people. Jack and Sam both looked pretty sunburnt. "Glad to have you back," Hammond stated. "Glad to be back," Jack replied. "Thought our goose was quite literally cooked this time, sir. These plans were perfect, who came up with them?" Sam asked. Hammond looked back at me and I smiled and waved my hand at them. "Adolfina?" Sam asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Teal'c walked over to me and looked down at me. "I am sorry, Adolfina. We could not find a way to help you," Teal'c stated. I nodded my head and patted him on the shoulder... _**Infirmary**_ My head was pounding and I felt like I was gonna be sick. This just keeps getting worse. I leaned on Skaara and closed my eyes trying to ease the pain. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, and I reached up and grabbed hold of one of his hands. "Feel better?" Daniel asked. I opened my eyes to see that Sam had walked into the room. "Much, thanks. Is this what you wanted to show me?" Sam asked. "Yes, Adolfina built it but no one seems to be able to figure out what," he switched it on, "It is." "Adolfina, you have no idea what it is or why you built it?" Sam asked. I shook my head and just burred my head in Skaara's chest. Suddenly the klaxons went off and I could hear someone calling Sam to the control room. A minute after she left I had a strange urge to grab the device and leave, and that's exactly what I did. "Adu'lfia where are you going?" Skaara asked. I shook my head and kept walking. A few second later I reached the power vault. I walked into the vault and opened the main breaker box and started hooking up the device I'd made to the system. I could hear Teal'c whisper something to Daniel but I couldn't hear what. "Wait a minute. Adolfina, what are you doing?" Daniel asked. "Euge," I replied, continuing what I was doing. The device flickered as I continued what I was doing. "I think that means 'good'," Daniel stated. I hooked the power cables to the device. "Adolfina, I really don't know if this is a good thing," Daniel exclaimed. I felt like I was working on auto pilot, I couldn't stop. But deep down I knew this would help me, how I knew that I don't know. "Euge, Euge," I muttered. I switched the device on and it started glowing and humming. I raced out of the room and headed towards the control room with Daniel, Teal'c, and Skaara right behind me. We entered the control room and I could see the gate was dialing. "The device that Adolfina built is some sort of energy source. She just hooked it up in the power vault," Daniel explained. "Well, that explains where the gate's getting all the extra power," Hammond looked at Sam, "Captain, how do we stop this?" "You could have Siler pull the main breaker," Sam suggested. "Chevron six is encoded," Simmons announced. "Wait, Adolfina has been saying that this is a good thing. Now, so far she's done nothing bad," Daniel defended. "So far," Hammond stated. I frowned. This is good, I know it. "Euge... Euge, _EUGE,_" I stated, pointing at the gate as it dialed. "Chevron seven...is encoded?" Simmons said. I glanced down at the screen to see that the gate was dialing an 8th chevron. "And it's not the point of origin," Sam stated. "What?" Hammond asked. I glanced up at the gate. "General, what if all these anomalies that have been happening to Adolfina are part of some big plan?" Daniel asked. "What plan?" Hammond asked. Daniel looked over at me. "Well, earlier Adolfina was telling me she had to go through the gate. Maybe everything up until now has been leading to this," Daniel suggested, motioning to the gate. "What's it doing?" Sam asked. "Chevron eight is locked," Simmons announced. The gate activated. "Wormhole is tracking... Captain?" Simmons glanced up at Sam who looked down at the screen. "Sir, the computer indicates that the wormhole is leaving our known network of Stargates. It's going outside of our galaxy. Far out," Sam explained. "That's why the gate needed all the extra power." Daniel stated. "Hold on, I thought Stargate addresses were six points in space with the seventh being the point of origin," Hammond exclaimed. "The extra chevron must add a new distance calculation to the existing points. It's kind of like dialing a different area code," Sam explained. I looked over at Hammond who looked at me. "Now what?" Hammond asked. I glanced around the room at my team mates. My eyes finally landed on Skaara, and I gave him a quick kiss before I started walking towards the door. "Adolfina," Hammond exclaimed. A guard blocked my path and Daniel and Hammond walked towards me. "I'm just supposed to let you go?" Hammond asked, glancing down at me. I glanced up at him with pleading eyes. "She's already gone, General. I don't think we have much of a choice," Daniel answered for me. I patted his shoulder as the guard moved out of my way. I made my way down to the embarkation room with Daniel, Hammond, Teal'c and Skaara right behind me. "I will come with you Adu'lfia." Skaara stated. "I really think she needs to do this alone, Skaara," Daniel stated. I walked up the ramp and stopped right before the event horizon. I could hear them talking down at the bottom of the ramp but I'd lost interest in what they where saying. Suddenly Daniel was standing next to me. "Adolfina, you understand that if you do this, if you go, you might not be able to come back," Daniel clarified. I glanced at him for a second before stepping through the gate. _**Alien planet**_ I hit the ground hard and all the air left my lungs as I rolled down a set of steps. After a few seconds I glanced up to see aliens appearing around the room. They looked like the aliens Daniel and Sam described as the Asgard. I noticed two where closer to me than the rest. "Ego... deserdi... asordo," I pleaded. They spoke to each other for a second but I couldn't understand them. "Comdo... asordo," I exclaimed. One of them said something to the other, then raised his hand to me. I saw a small device in his hand that flickered. Suddenly a ray of light appeared over my head, then everything started to go black and I passed out... … I groaned and glanced around me. I was still lying on the ground on the alien planet with the aliens looking down at me. "Hey," I muttered, sitting up, "Ugh... er... thanks." "You are welcome," One of them stated. "You can understand me?" I asked. "We speak many languages," He replied. "You're the Asgard. Thor's race, right?" I inferred. "You have heard of us?" The other alien asked. "Nothing but good things I promise," I answered. "You looked into the archive that stores all the Ancients' knowledge," One of them stated. "Apparently," I muttered. "It was not meant for you," He said. "What? So this hole thing was all some big accident?" I asked. "Human physiology has not advanced to the point where your brain could handle that technology," The other alien explained. "Oh, so where am I?" I asked. "This is the Asgard planet, Othala, in the galaxy of Ida," He answered. "So ugh why did I come here?" I asked. "The Ancients moved on from our region of space long ago, but your sub-conscious mind used their knowledge to find us here, where you could get help," One explained. "Very impressive," The other stated. "Well, you know…" "We did not think your brains had advanced even that far," The first one interjected, tilting his head slightly to the side. "Tell me again how you know so much about our brains?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in a true Teal'c fashion. "We have studied your race closely," The first replied. "Ah okay so what'd ya learn?" I asked. "That your species has great potential," The second one exclaimed. "Great potential, well that's great," I said, smiling. "Understand this, there was once an alliance of four great races in the galaxy; the Asgard, the Nox…" "Oh we know them," I interrupted. "…the Furlings…" He continued. "Ugh don't know them," I muttered. "…And the Ancients, the builders of the Stargates," He finished. "Ha we were right, they did build the Stargates," I exclaimed, smiling. "The alliance was built over many millennia. Your race has much to prove before we may interact on that level," The alien stated. I stood up and walked closer to the two Asgard's and I could hear whispering from the others. "Look, ya'll seem to be quite wonderful…people," I crouched down so I was at eye level with them, "And I really don't want to sound ungrateful, because I really, really appreciate you getting all that stuff out of my head, but you guys should understand that we're out there, now, and we might not be ready for a lot of this stuff but we're doing the best we can. We are a very curious race after all."

The Asgard exchange glances, then the first one held his hand out to me. I glanced at his hand for a second before gentle taking hold of his hand.

"You have already taken the first steps towards becoming the fifth race," The second Asgard stated. I smiled at them and stood up. Looks like this mission wasn't exactly a bust...

_**Embarkation room**_

I glanced around the embarkation room, and smiled. It's great to be back. I started walking down the ramp just as Daniel, Teal'c, and Skaara walked into the room.

"I'm back," I exclaimed, holding my hands out and smiling. The three of them smiled, and Skaara raced up the ramp and wrapped his arms around me. I returned the hug and smiled again. Yup defiantly great to be back.

"What happened?" Daniel asked. Skaara let go of me and I glanced at Daniel.

"Do you still possess the knowledge of the Ancients?" Teal'c asked.

"Nah, don't remember a darned thing," I glanced at Daniel, "Oh we were right about the Ancients being the gate builders by the way."

"How do you know?" Skaara asked.

"The Asgard said so," I explained.

"Well let's get you to the infirmary so Fraiser can have a look at you, and I'm sure General Hammond and the rest of the team would like to find out what happened while you where gone," Daniel suggested.

I nodded my head and followed him out of the room, my hand intertwined with Skaara's as we walked down the hall...

_**Author's Note: That was a long chapter to write. Next chapters going to be a filler chapter, I'll give a brief overview of the episodes I'm skipping over in the next chapter. Hope you all liked it so far, don't forget to review. **_


	3. Girl's night

_~(^.^)~_

_**The Apprentice: SG-1 Series**_

_Chapter Three: Girls night_

_~(^.^)~_

I quickly pulled the brush through my hair, then pulled it up into a high pony tail. I set the brush back in my bag, and grabbed my Bert the farting hippo slippers out of the bag and slipped them on my feet. I glanced in the bathroom mirror and smiled. I had on my Bert the farting hippo PJ shirt and pants, plus the slippers, and I had the same dog collar around my neck as the one on the hippo. I grabbed my bag and made my way out into the living room. Tonight Sam, Sha're, Janet, and I were all spending the night at Sam's house for a much needed girls night. We're going to watch some movies, play a couple board games, do our hair and nails, and maybe have a pillow fight or two. After the last couple weeks that we've had I say we deserve this night.

Several weeks ago we found Apophis bruised and beaten on another planet and he'd asked for asylum on Earth, which I regret to say we gave to him. But he died a little while later. Then right after that we'd gone to another planet and found this old man, named Ma'chello, who swapped bodies with Daniel, and at some point Teal'c and Jack swapped bodies, and Skaara and I wound up swapping bodies. It was a really messed up day for all of us to say the least. Then last week we went to this planet where we found a group of aliens with some sort of white paste covering their entire bodies. We'd damaged one of the local planets which caused the aliens to become sick. We managed to fix the problem and all was well. Then today a boy showed up at the SGC followed by his mom, who turned out to be part of an invisible race of aliens known as the Reetou. A group of Reetou had managed to infiltrate the base and we had to call on the Tok'ra to help defeat them.

I set my bag down on the floor next to the couch and plopped down, waiting for everyone else to finish getting dressed. I only had to wait a minute or so before they came out into the living room.

"So what should we do first?" Sam asked.

"Board games, and I have the perfect game in mind. Anyone up for Uno?" I asked, pulling the deck of uno cards out of my bag.

"I don't know how to play this Uno game," Sha're stated.

"That's fine we'll show you how to play," Janet replied.

We spent the next couple minutes explaining the game to Sha're. After we finished explaining the game I dealt out the cards to everyone and we started playing. Turns out Sha're is a pretty good Uno player, but not as good as me. I won 5 out of 15 rounds, Sha're won 4 rounds, Sam won 3, and Janet won 3.

"How bout we play Monopoly?" Sam suggested.

"That sounds great," I replied. Sam grabbed the game from the hallway closet and we quickly explained the rules to Sha're. The next thirty minutes we spent trying to beat each other at the game. I was picked as the banker


	4. 1969: Part One

_**AN:Okay first off I'd like to say merry Christmas to everyone. Second I'd like to say sorry for how long it took to get this chapter out, I've been busy the past couple weeks. And third I'd just like to say that this story is going to be really long, not sure how long, but considering that I'll be going through all ten seasons {Not every episode though}, and each episode's going to be split into two chapters, plus filler chapters in-between each episode chapter. So it's going to take a while for me to finish this story. Review to let me know what you think of this chapter.**_

_~(^.^)~_

_**The Apprentice: The SG-1 Series**_

_Chapter Four: 1969 Part One_

_~(^.^)~_

**SGC GATE ROOM**

Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Skaara, and I were all standing in the gate room, waiting for Sam to come down so we could head out on our next mission. Jack glanced back at the control room for a second, and I glanced back also to see Sam standing in front of one of the control panels.

"What is she doing?" Jack asked quietly, leaning towards Daniel.

"Uh, she said something about having to time the calculations exactly right this time of year," Daniel answered.

"This time of year? What difference does it make?" Jack asked.

"Oh, she said something about solar…" Daniel paused for a second, "uh…well, to be honest with you, I wasn't really paying attention."

"Really?" Jack turned to look back at the control room, "Carter?"

"Almost there, sir. This time of year, the direct line between P2X-555 and the Earth takes us within 70,000 miles of the sun. I have to update the computer's drift calculation to include gravitational space/time warping," Sam shouted through the microphone.

"We know that. Let's go!" Jack exclaimed a few seconds later.

"Yes, sir," Sam replied. Four chevrons later Sam came rushing into the room shouldering her gun.

"Chevron five, encoded," The technician exclaimed.

"Ah! Done already?" Jack asked mockingly, smiling slightly. I noticed Sam glance back up at the control room and I glanced back also and could see Hammond standing by the control room window.

"Chevron six, encoded," The gate locked onto the last chevron, "Chevron seven, locked." I pulled my cap on and followed Jack, Daniel, and Skaara up the ramp with Sam and Teal'c right behind me...

**MISSILE LAUNCH ROOM**

When I stepped out of the wormhole it was almost like I'd just stepped back into the gate room. I stepped off the ramp and a second later Teal'c and Sam both stepped off as well. Suddenly the wormhole shut off.

"Whoa!" Jack exclaimed. I glanced back at the gate to see that the back wall behind it was rippling, then the entire room started rippling and soon the familiar look of the gate room changed.

"Did you see that?" Jack asked, still staring at the back wall. The room finished changing and what was left was what look like some sort of launch pad.

"Uh, Jack, do you see this?" Daniel responded. I glanced up at what appeared to be some sort of missile.

"Captain Carter, where are we?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, sir. For a minute there, we were back in the Gate room," Sam answered. Jack walked to one side of the launch pad and glanced up.

"You know, this looks suspiciously like the butt end of a Titan missile," Jack stated. A titan missile? Well that can't be good.

"Standing by for test burn in T-minus 20 seconds," A voice announced over a PA system. Jack straightened, and I could hear the whine of generators starting up.

"What is a 'test burn'?" Skaara asked, glancing up at the missile above us.

"It's exactly what it sounds like," I exclaimed, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him out from under the missile. I pulled him over to the wall, not that that would do us much good.

"Any ideas here?" Jack asked, running towards a door and pounding on it.

"Abort!" Jack ran to a control box next to the door, "Abort!" I glanced around trying to find some way out of here. Daniel jumped off the launch pad and started looking around the room, while Sam checked a series of electrical sockets. I noticed Teal'c was still standing on the launch pad looking up at the missile.

"15 seconds," The PA system announced.

"Teal'c move," I shouted.

"Abort!" Jack shouted again. Teal'c pulled his Zat out of his vest.

"Stand by for ignition," The PA system announced.

Sam raced over to where Jack was standing. Teal'c activated his Zat as the Pa system counted down from ten. When it reached 8 he lifted his zat aiming it at the smoking missile above him. The Pa system continued to count down. When it reached 5 Sam, Jack, and Daniel each flattened themselves on the floor and I yanked Skaara to the floor. Skaara pulled me under him, using himself as cover as the count down reached 3. I heard the tell tail firing of a zat and the count down reached one, but nothing happened. I glanced up from the ground and noticed Teal'c still standing under the missile Zat still raised. Then he lowered the zat and shut it off. Skaara helped me up off the ground while everyone else stood up.

"How'd you know that would work?" Jack questioned.

"I did not," Teal'c responded. Huh blind luck, nice I like it. Suddenly a buzzer went off and the doors behind Jack slide open. Three armed soldiers rushed into the room all aiming guns at us.

"Hands on your heads! Get on your knees!" One of them shouted. The six of us complied getting down on the ground with our hands on our heads. I noticed a sergeant make his way over to us aiming his riffle at us.

"Who are you and how did you get into this facility?" He asked.

"What facility?" Jack asked.

"Answer the question," The man demanded.

"Sir, don't say anything. This is the Gate room," Sam exclaimed, glancing over at Jack.

"Shut up!" The man ordered.

"Sir, we're still in Cheyenne Mountain," Sam continued.

"The next person who shoots his mouth off gets this," The man gestured with is gun, "Is that clear?"

"Take them to the holding room," A voice over the intercom exclaimed.

"Yes, sir," The sergeant replied, glancing up.

"No, take me to your C.O." Jack exclaimed. Suddenly the soldier swung his riffle and hit the butt of it into Jack's face. Jack fell to the ground unconscious.

"What the hell!" I shouted, glancing from the sergeant to Jack. Skaara tensed next to me but didn't move...

**HOLDING CELL**

I glared up at the ceiling really wishing I could hit something. My head was lying on Skaara's lap, and I could feel a head ache forming. After my little outburst the sergeant whacked me upside the head also, though not as hard as he'd hit Jack.

"I'm fairly certain that we've traveled back in time, roughly about thirty years. For a second or two, I think we were in both time-frames simultaneously, which is why the Stargate seemed to be there one minute and was gone the next," Sam exclaimed.

"Little bump in the calculations, Captain?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't know what to say," Sam replied.

"Well, I'll tell you what. Get us back home and we'll say it never happened," Jack responded.

"Or get us back before we left and it won't happen," Daniel cut in. I glanced over at him, one eyebrow in my hair line.

"Well, think about it. We're the first people in human history to go back in time, well, for all we know. If we could figure out how to do this again, just think of what we could do. We could actually visit Babylon, we could—we could—we could see the Great Wall of China being built," Daniel exclaimed excitedly. I smiled at the thought, and at how childlike he looked right now at the mere mention of being able to see those things.

"Or prevent regrettable events from your history from ever occurring," Teal'c suggested. As much as I would like to do that there's no telling how we could affect the time line by doing that.

"No! That's exactly what we can't do," Sam shouted in alarm.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Because of the grandfather paradox," Sam stated. Jack just stared at her so I elaborated for her.

"If you went back fifty years and murdered your own grandfather, your own father would never have been born."

"So you're saying that if we change our own past…"

"We could change our world in ways that we can't possibly imagine. We might even cease to exist, along with everything and everyone we know," Sam finished cutting Daniel off.

"I myself have no part in the history of your world," Teal'c stated.

"But, when they find out about the Goa'uld threat, they might have second thoughts about opening the Stargate in the first place. In which case, we never meet…and you're back to being First Prime of Apophis, and Ra's back to ruling over Abydos," Sam replied. Skaara's eyes went wide and his hands clenched into fists.

"I see," Teal'c muttered.

"So…we don't tell them about the Goa'uld," Daniel said.

"How do we explain the larval Goa'uld that Teal'c is carrying? Our advanced weapons, our GDO's?" Sam asked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Captain, but—haven't we altered history already just by being here?" Jack questioned.

"We have to concentrate on damage control. At the very least, destroy our advanced weapons and technology," Sam responded.

"That's going to be a little tough," Jack stated.

"We also cannot tell anyone anything," Sam held up her SGC patch, "About who we are or where we're from."

"This is a top secret facility. Anonymity does not go over big here," Jack said.

"We cannot tell them we're from the future, sir. Even if it means…" Sam stopped short as the door unlocked and two guards holding guns walked in. One of the soldiers approached Daniel, and I stood up and moved towards him, blocking the mans view of him a scowl marring my face.

"Вы советские шпионы?" The soldier asked. I knew he was speaking Russian but I wasn't going to fall for it. I knew he was testing us. I put on a look of utter confusion and hoped Daniel would take the hint from me. Apparently he didn't get the hint.

"Nyet," Daniel exclaimed. I groaned and face-palmed.

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

"He just asked if we were Soviet spies. I just…" Daniel stopped as he realized his error.

"That doesn't mean anything, he's a linguist he knows 23 languages," I exclaimed, glancing back at Daniel.

"Come with me," The soldier announced, glancing at Jack.

"Sure," Jack stood up, "You bet." The soldiers escorted Jack out while Daniel walked over to the nearest bunk and put his head in his hands...

**BACK OF AN UNMARKED BLUE VAN**

I was sitting in between Skaara and Sam on one side of the bus while Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c were sitting on the other side of the bus, and we were each handcuffed.

"Listen. I don't know where we're headed, but they'll probably try to split us up. So we're not going to have much time to…"

"…escape and hopefully live out the rest of our lives without affecting history," Sam injected, cutting Jack off.

"Or…" Jack asked.

"I can't think of an 'or' at the moment, sir," Sam stated.

"No 'or?'" Daniel asked.

"There's an 'or.'" Jack replied.

"There's an 'or?'" Daniel asked again. I smirked and shook my head.

"Sir, you can't just will something to happen because you want it to be a certain way," Sam said.

"Captain…where there's a will, there's an 'or.'" Sam gave Jack a confused looked, "…way,"

"If I remain on this planet, I will eventually be taken over by my mature symbiote," Teal'c exclaimed. Jack raised an eyebrow at that. Suddenly a popping sound could be heard and the van stopped. Suddenly the van door opened and a lieutenant stepped in and closed the door.

"Flat tire?" Jack asked.

"I'm the one who arranged it," The lieutenant answered. I glanced at him in surprise. Why would he arrange a flat tire?

"Before I can even think of doing what's asked of me in the note, I need to know who you are and who gave it to you," The lieutenant exclaimed. I glanced over the lieutenant along with Sam and I noticed a shiny name plate on his uniform with the words Hammond on it. Oh my holy shit that's general Hammond.

"Oh, my God. My name is Samantha Carter, and…you gave me the note, sir," Sam exclaimed shocked. Jack and Daniel gave Sam puzzled looks.

"Sir, before we left, General Hammond gave me a note and told me to keep it in my vest pocket until I got to the other side," Sam explained, glancing over at Jack.

"It's addressed to me. In my handwriting," Hammond stated.

"What's it say?" Jack asked.

"'Help them.' And seeing as helping you will undoubtedly lead to court-martial, I'd like to know why I would do that," Hammond questioned.

"Because it's your idea," Sam replied.

"Albeit one you won't have for thirty years," Jack interrupted.

"What?" Hammond asked confused. Well time travel is confusing.

"I know this is kind of hard to understand, but…that's roughly how far back in time we've traveled," Sam replied. Hammond looked at us skeptically then turned to leave.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you…"

"Wait, wait!" Daniel exclaimed. Hammond stopped and turned to us.

"We can…we can prove it," Daniel stated.

"The date," Jack looked at Hammond, "What's the date?"

"August 4th," Daniel stared at Hammond when he didn't continue, "1969."

"'69… What happened in '69?" Jack asked.

"The moon landing. That was just a couple of weeks ago, right?" I asked, glancing over at Hammond.

"The entire world knows that," Hammond objected.

"But not too many people know you watched it from your father's bedside in his hospital room…just two days after his first heart attack," Jack stated.

"How did you know?" Hammond asked.

"Because we know you. We will know you. For some reason, thirty years ago, you decided we were going to need help. Otherwise, you wouldn't be standing there with a note. Now you going to listen to yourself, or not?" Jack asked. Hammond stood there for several seconds, then put his gun back in its holster. He pulled out a key from his pocket and started un-cuffing Jack.

"There are two other men, including the driver," Hammond stated.

"Thank you, thank you," Jack replied. Hammond turned and started unlocking Sam.

"Ow," Sam muttered. Hammond looked down at her hand. I glanced down also and grimaced at the cut on her hand. I've seen it before but man it still looks bad.

"I'm sorry, miss. Did I hurt you?" Hammond asked.

"It's 'Captain.'" Sam smiled at him, "And it's all right… Lieutenant. Um, may I see the note?" Hammond took the note out of his pocket and sat down handing the note to Sam. By now Jack had Daniel and Teal'c unlocked, and had moved on to Skaara. He quickly unlocked Skaara then me.

"Look, we don't want to hurt anybody, but we are going to have to knock those guys out somehow," Jack stated.

"Will this do?" Hammond asked, holding up a zat. Jack took the zat and glancing over it.

"All right, call for help," Jack ordered. Hammond hesitated.

"The dangerous foreign agents you now guard have…inexplicably freed themselves," Teal'c supplied. Hammond nodded and stood up. I stood up also and moved behind the rest of the team. Hammond walked over to the doors and jumped out drawing his gun and pretended to aim it at us.

"Help!" Hammond shouted. An officer ran into my line of view and Jack shot him with the zat. Jack leaned around the side of the van and shot at someone, then jumped down to the asphalt. Hammond couldn't seem to stop staring at the men on the ground.

"Where's the rest of our gear?" Jack asked.

"Uh, the Major ordered it shipped in a separate truck for security reasons. They should be right behind," Hammond answered, holstering his gun.

"All right, good. Get down on the ground. Go," Jack ordered.

Hammond nodded his head and laid down on the ground beside the other two men. The team and I took cover in the trees and I could see a military truck coming around the bend. The truck pulled over to the side of the rode and the officers stepped out of the truck and ran over to check the unconscious officers. Jack snuck over to the passenger side of the truck while the driver stepped out of the cab. Jack quickly shot the driver with the zat and the other soldier jumped up, reaching for his gun, but before he could pull it Jack had already shot him. I followed Jack to the back of the truck with Hammond and the team right on my heals. We opened the back of the truck and Jack pulled back the tarp and climbed in. Once the tarp was out of the way I could see two locked metal boxes inside. Jack grabbed one and started examining it, before shooting the box with the zat breaking the lock. He kicked the box a couple of times then threw the lid open. Jack pulled out a GDO and tossed it to Sam. He then picked up another zat and closed the lid.

"All right, everything you confiscated from us is in these two boxes?" Jack asked Hammond.

"Except for your ray gun, yes," Hammond answered.

"Right," Jack muttered, standing up. He grabbed one end of the box and dragged it to the back of the truck and propped one end up on the other box. He knelt down next to the boxes and aimed the zat at them.

"Watch yourself," Jack exclaimed, firing at the boxes three times. Blue energy moved over the boxes for a second before they disintegrated. Jack turned to look back at us and I glanced over at Hammond who was looking at where the boxes used to be with wide eyes.

"All right, your Major What's-His-Name had videotape of this thing in action," Jack exclaimed.

"Uh, yes. It was in those boxes along with everything else," Hammond supplied.

"Good," Jack jumped out of the truck, "Got any cash?" "Uh, yeah, I might have some," Hammond muttered, fumbling around with some bills.

"That's good," Jack said, snatching the cash from Hammond. He put the money in his pocket.

"I'll pay you back, with interest," Jack stated. I smirked and shook my head. I'm betting Jack's counting on Hammond to have forgot about that by the time we get back. But there ain't no way Hammond's gonna forget about that. We all followed Jack towards the front of the truck.

"One more thing. You have to keep everything you've seen and everything we've told you a secret, and I mean for the rest of your life," Sam stated. We all stopped by the front of the truck.

"'General Hammond.' I like the sound of that. What are you going to do now?" Hammond asked. Jack put his hand behind his back and opened the zat.

"Well, you're better off not knowing. But I do want you to know that what I'm about to do keeps you from getting court-martialed," Jack answered. Aw man come on don't shoot him, oh please don't shoot him Jack. He's gonna be so mad with you when and if we get back to our time period. Jack shot Hammond with the zat. And of course he shoots him.

"We should get off this road. Find the interstate," Jack suggested, closing the zat.

"You just had to shoot him didn't you. He's gonna be so mad at us, and he's so not going to forget about the money you owe him," I grumbled following Jack into the trees with the team right behind me... _**  
A little while later**_

We were still walking through the woods trying to reach the interstate when Daniel spoke up.

"So, what's the plan?" Daniel asked.

"Find the Stargate," Jack answered.

"Oh brilliant plan sir," I muttered, rolling my eyes. Jack scowled at me.

"Find the Stargate? That's…that's the plan?" Daniel asked.

"Elegant in its simplicity, don't you think?" Jack said.

"And if we don't find the Stargate?" Daniel asked.

"There's one in Antarctica," Jack stated.

"There's one in Antarctica. That's…that's a fabulous plan," Daniel mocked.

"Yeah but don'tcha remember the DHD to that gate is buried in ice and doesn't work or don't you remember being stuck there for what felt like years with several broken ribs and a few other injuries. Cause I sure remember it, my sides still hurt anytime it gets to be any temperature below zero," I scowled, shaking my head. Jack scowled.

"Assuming we locate the Stargate, how then do we get back to the future?" Teal'c asked.

"Well, now, that's all in the note," Jack glanced over at Sam, "Right?"

"Uh, no, sir," Sam answered.

"'No, sir.'" Jack asked.

"Well, it…it doesn't explain how to get back, at least not…explicitly," Sam replied, pulling out the note. Sam handed Jack the note.

"'Help them. August 10th, 9:15 A.M., August 11th, 6:03 P.M.' That's helpful," Jack muttered, handing the note to Daniel.

"Well, I suppose he had to be intentionally cryptic so as not to risk changing his own history," Sam replied.

"August 10th…that's cryptic," Jack muttered.

"Well, wait a second, it just means that on August 10th at 9:15 A.M., something is going to happen," Daniel explained.

"And happen again the next day at 6:03. We just have to figure out what that something is," Sam finished the thought. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at this.

"How are we supposed to figure out what this event is?" Skaara asked. Sam sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not really sure," She muttered...


	5. 1969: Part Two

_~(^.^)~_

_**The Apprentice: The SG-1 Series**_

_Chapter Five: 1969 Part Two_

_~(^.^)~_

**ALONG AN INTERSTATE HIGHWAY**

We'd finally reached the interstate. I could see a small red corvette speed by and I shook my head. Man those cars are nice.

"You know, the 'Vette blew it when they went with that body style. They used to be so cool," Jack exclaimed.

"Actually, I was about four and a half years old in '69," Daniel replied.

"Hey at least you'd been born, I'm not even alive yet!" I muttered, crossing my arms. Jack smirked and ruffled my hair.

"Ahck leave ma hair alone," I exclaimed, batting his hand away. We crossed the road and hid in a ditch.

"Carter, stick your thumb out," Jack ordered. We all crouch down in the ditch while Sam stood by the road holding her thumb out.

"We should go to New York," Daniel exclaimed. Several cars passed by.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Catherine used to live there right?" I asked, glancing over at Daniel.

"Yeah she did. She's probably the only person outside of the military who has the slightest idea where the Stargate might be. And I really don't think she's going to tell us over the phone," Daniel answered.

"Daniel, you can't. In order to preserve our past, Catherine has to meet you for the first time years from now," Sam interjected.

"So, we go in disguise. Pretend to be…foreigners," Daniel suggested.

"How are you going to do that?" Jack asked.

"Well, Adolfina and I speak 23 different languages. Pick one," Daniel answered. I watched another car go by.

"Cars don't seem to be stopping despite Sam holding her thumb out to them," Skaara whispered to me. I smiled and shook my head, and grabbed his hand.

"Catherine said herself she began her research in the late sixties. I mean, who knows…maybe we're the ones who gave her the idea in the first place," Daniel suggested. A white van passed by Sam not even slowing. Sam threw up her hands before sticking her thumb out again.

"This method appears to be ineffective," Teal'c stated, standing up. He climbed up to the road, and Jack stood up and followed him.

"Teal'c? Teal'c!" Jack shouted.

I stood up as well and followed Jack with Skaara and Daniel right behind me. I could see a multicolored, brightly painted bus coming down the road, and Teal'c stepped right into the path of the bus, holding his arms up palms out towards the bus. The bus pulled to a stop barely even a foot away from him, and I could see a peace sign ornament on the hood. Teal'c dropped his arms and Jack ran up to him and hit him on the shoulder. Well that is one way to catch a ride.

"What are you thinking?" Jack asked frustratedly.

"That is effective, O'Neill," Teal'c responded, motioning to the stopped bus. Jack gave him a look before moving over to the side of the bus. The doors swung open and I could see a long-haired, bearded young man at the wheel. There was a dark-haired girl wearing a poncho beside him.

"Hey. We would've stopped, man," He exclaimed, smiling.

"Hi. Listen, we've got gas money. Where are you headed?" Jack asked.

"Upstate New York, some big concert. Where're you headed?" The man answered.

"New York…back East," Jack supplied.

"Hop in!" The man stated. The girl next to him scooted back and we all stepped into the bus but I noticed Teal'c hesitate at the foot of the steps.

"Come on, ride up front with me, brother," The man made a fist and held it up, "It's cool." I snickered at the confused expression on Teal'c's face as he climbed into the bus.

"I'm Michael," Michael introduced, holding out his hand.

"I am not at liberty to reveal my identity," Teal'c stated. I faced palmed and shook my head.

"Far out," Michael exclaimed, nodding his head. He reached over and pulled a lever, and the bus doors swung shut. I sat down next to Skaara and Sam in the back of the bus and I could see Jack, Daniel, and the girl on the other side of the bus. The girl was smiling at us.

"Hello," Daniel exclaimed, breaking the awkward silence.

"Hi. So what'd you do?" She asked.

"We didn't, uh, we didn't do anything," Daniel responded, glancing over at Jack. She looked at us confused.

"We've got a little problem with…the establishment," Jack supplied. I glanced over at him, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"I so relate to that," The girl stated.

"So if you could take us as far as New York, we'd…"

"I really love your hair," The girl interrupted.

"Thanks," Sam replied.

"Listen, we could really use some cheap clothes. So if you see a cheap clothes place around, we'd appreciate it," Jack said, glancing over at Michael.

"No sweat," Michael looked over at Teal'c for a second, "So, uh.. your thing…" He made a circular motion with his hand, "that thing, uh…what's it symbolize? Peace?"

"Slavery. To false gods," Teal'c responded, not looking at Michael. I sighed, and shook my head.

"Right on! So, um, it's made out of…"

"Do not discuss it further," Teal'c exclaimed. He really doesn't know how to speak to strangers from the past does he?

"I dig. It's cool. So you just go AWOL?" Teal'c turned to looked at Michael, "Hey, we're cool. After the concert, me and Jenny, we're even thinking of crossin' the border up to Canada."

"For what reason?" Teal'c asked.

"You know, man…the war," Michael responded. Oh man that's right the Vietnam war was in 1969.

"The war with Canada?" Teal'c asked. I face palmed and shook my head. God I have to teach him more earth history when we get back home. Michael gave Teal'c a confused look.

"No," Michael replied. I sighed and leaned back and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep...

_**Clothing store**_

I glanced around at all the clothes. I picked up a yellow dress with long flowing sleeves, and a pair of yellow tenner shoes. I paid for the clothes and quickly changed into them then got back on the bus...

**THE WOODS {NIGHT**}

I leaned closer to Skaara trying to get warmer, and I noticed Teal'c walking through the trees towards us. Jack grabbed three small metal cups full of soup. He handed one to Daniel as he sat down next to Sam. Sam was staring intently at the fire and I could only wonder what she was thinking. The wind was blowing and I shivered. Skaara wrapped his arm around me and the two of us scooted a little closer to the fire.

"A flare," Sam exclaimed. Daniel looked up from his soup.

"What?" Jack asked.

"That's the only explanation. We had to have been sent back because of a solar flare," Sam expanded.

"Was there not an error in your calculations?" Teal'c asked.

"I don't think so, Teal'c. But after the Abydos mission, when we couldn't figure out a way to make the Gate work again, I was asked to research alternative applications for the Gate. Including time travel," Sam replied.

"What'd you come up with?" Jack asked.

"Well, just this.." Sam put the soup aside and picked up a stick and started drawing in the dirt.

"What if a massive solar flare just happened to occur at the exact moment that we were traveling between Earth and another Stargate? If the wormhole itself was redirected closer to the sun because of the Earth's magnetic field," Sam drew a circle in the dirt, "The increased gravity could slingshot us back to Earth.

"Why haven't we tried this before?" Daniel asked.

"Because flares are impossible to predict. Light takes several minutes to travel between the Earth and the sun, so by the time a flare of sufficient magnitude has been confirmed, it's already too late," Sam answered.

"Okay, if they're impossible to predict, how do we get ourselves home?" Daniel asked.

"The note, Hammond's note, August 10th, 9:15 A.M. It's in the note," I exclaimed, sitting up slightly.

"The time and date of the next flare?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. General Hammond must have used my own research to figure out what we needed," Sam responded.

"Or maybe that's the reason he asked you to do the research in the first place," Daniel suggested. Hammond you cheeky bastard you!

"And then he looked up two flares in August of 1969 that could send us home," Sam concluded. I heard the sound of foot steps behind us and I glanced back to see Michael and Jenny heading towards us. Ah crap I hope they didn't hear any of that.

"General Hammond, you old son of a…" Jack stopped short as Jenny and Michael stopped in front of us.

"Hello," Jack lifted his mug, "Soup?"

"Who are you guys?" Michael asked.

"Come on. Have something to eat," Jack suggested.

"I mean, traveling between the Earth and where? What's that about?" Michael asked. Ah crap they did hear us.

"When I said that, I was just imagining…"

"Oh, I don't think so, man," Michael interrupted Sam.

"You said…that you were in trouble with the establishment," Jenny prompted.

"And…we are, Just not the establishment of this planet," Jack stated. Oh he better have some fancy supped up explanation to give him cause I am not covering for his ass. Sam turned and glared at Jack, while Michael and Jenny looked confused.

"No, it's true, Michael. We came to Earth to hide among your people, a long, long time ago," Jack continued. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"From a galaxy far, far away," Daniel added. I glanced over at Daniel my eyes still narrowed. Really, really, ripping off Star wars, come on. Eh oh well why not.

"From a planet called Alderaan," I supplied, smirking. The hole team looked over at me for a second, Jack with a large smirk on his face, and Teal'c with a raised eyebrow though I could see a small smile forming on his face.

"But now it's time to go home, and we need your help," Jack went on, doing his best to forget my comment.

"How?" Jenny asked.

"We need to be in a place called New York by tomorrow," Daniel supplied.

"I don't know, man," Michael replied. Jack and Sam exchanged a looked, and Sam turned back to the fire. Jack reached down and picked up the zat lying on the ground beside him.

"It's all right," Jack said. Jack opened the zat and fired once at the fire. The energy blast hit the fire causing the flames to shoot up in a white hot blaze before it settled down again.

"Whoa! That was unreal!" Michael exclaimed amazed.

"It is in fact extremely real. As is our need for assistance," Teal'c injected.

"We have to help them get home, Michael," Jenny stated.

"Okay. We'll do it," Michael confirmed. I smiled and leaned back into Skaara's embrace, while Jack closed the zat with a smile on his face.

**An Observatory, The next Day**

The bus pulled to a stop at the curb in front of the observatory, and Jack, Skaara, and Teal'c stepped out of the bus.

"Sir. Remember to use the hydrogen-alpha solar filter," Sam shouted.

"Or I'll burn my eyes out…I know," Jack replied.

"Good luck," Sam shouted. The bus doors shut and we pulled away from the curb. After a few minutes we pulled up in front of a nice two story house with a shaded porch and a long flight of steps up to the front door.

_**Inside Catherine's house**_

I followed behind Catherine, Sam, and Daniel into the living room in Catherine's house. We still had on the same clothes we had on earlier but Daniel had his hair slicked back. I couldn't get over how much younger Catherine looked.

"Father never told me Andrek Gruber had a son," Catherine exclaimed.

"Vell, I vas but a small boy ven they vere shtill vorking together…" Daniel replied. We sat down on the couch while Catherine sat down on a chair across from us.

"…but mein father often spoke of dein father as one of the few people in zis vorld he could trust," Daniel continued.

"Before we continue, I must ask. What was so important it couldn't be discussed over the telephone?" Catherine asked. The three of us exchanged looks.

"Mein father believed zere must have been a zecond artifact near zat vich dein father discovered in 1928," Daniel supplied. A maid entered the room carrying a tray with several cups of tea. She set the tray on the coffee table and I noticed a worried look pass over Catherine's face.

"Was weisst du davon?" Catherine asked.

"He referred to it in his notes as ze "Doorvay to Heaven," Daniel answered. Catherine sat back in her seat and glanced nervously at the maid who was still pouring tea. I could hear a cat meowing in the other room.

"Wir haben ein Fragment der Steinplatte gefunden, mit einigen derselben Zeichnungen wie dieser, die vor allen diesen Jahren entdeckt wurde," Daniel explained._ (Translation: We have found a fragment of a coverstone with some of the markings as the one uncovered all those years ago, but there was nothing underneath it.) _The maid finished pouring tea and left.

"You found only a fragment? Nothing beneath?" Catherine asked. Sam picked up a cup of tea and started sipping it.

"Ze artifact had already been removed," Daniel supplied.

"Oh…We always knew there had to be a second device with which to control the ring," Catherine replied frustratedly. Catherine picked up a cup of tea and there was a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I realize zese matters require ze utmost propriety, but.."

"Did your father ever explain to you the nature of the work he was doing in 1945?" Catherine asked cutting Daniel off.

"Only zat ze American militare vas under ze mistaken impression zat ze device dein father discovered might hold zome dark militare purpose. Uh, even zat much, I vas…svorn to secrecy," Daniel replied.

"There was an accident," Catherine stated. I frowned at the thought of Ernest.

"Ernest Littlefeld," Daniel stated.

"When the war ended, my father and I were told never to speak of it again. It is simply…locked away," Catherine supplied. I sighed and shook my head. To think he was stuck there for all those years.

"Undt…you cannot tell me vhere?" Daniel asked.

"Some old armory in Washington, D.C., gathering dust. But it's pointless. The military won't even acknowledge its existence," Catherine answered. Daniel picked up a spoon and started stirring his tea.

"Vould you know…vhich armory?" Daniel asked...

**OBSERVATORY**

The bus pulled up outside the observatory just as Jack, Teal'c, and Skaara stepped out. The guys jumped onto the bus and walked back to where Sam, Daniel, and I were sitting.

"Well?" Sam asked.

"Your theory is confirmed," Teal'c replied.

"Where do we have to be for tomorrow's flare?" Jack asked.

"Washington, D.C." Daniel answered.

_**Some time later**_

We'd been on the road for a while and I was starting to feel a little stir crazy sitting here in the back of the bus. Sam was driving and Teal'c was sitting up front with her.

"We're almost there, sir. It's going to be close if we don't find a power source right away," Sam shouted.

"We will," Jack replied, turning to face Michael and Jenny.

"Listen, I really have to say this. The two of you have been unbelievably…" Jack stopped at a loss for words.

"Groovy," Daniel supplied.

"Groovy, I think, is the word," Jack finished.

"We sure won't forget this, and the people of our world will be extremely grateful for what you've done for us," I exclaimed, smiling brightly at them.

"Not the establishment, mind you," Jack stated, ruffling my hair.

"Now what have I said bout the hair man," I scowled, batting at his hand. Jack just smirked and shook his head.

"I think what we're trying to say is that we have to go the rest of the way alone," Jack concluded.

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"Because it's dangerous," Jack answered.

"We want you to take us with you," Michael exclaimed.

"We can't do that," Jack replied.

"But you owe us," Michael stated. I sighed.

"Yes, we do. We owe you a lot. But you belong here. And you have to trust me on this. This is a great time," Jack responded, smiling.

"Michael got drafted," Jenny interrupted. I glanced up at them and frowned.

"We're just goin' to the concert first. You know, one last blast. But if we went with you…" Michael trailed off and Jack sighed and look away.

"I don't wanna…kill anybody," Michael stated.

"Michael…"

"Sir, you can't say anything. He has to make up his own mind," Sam interrupted. Jack looked down at the ground and I groaned.

"We can walk the rest of the way from here," Sam stated, stopping the bus.

"We got to go," Jack put his sunglasses on, "I'm sorry."

**ARMORY**

We all stepped out of the bus, me being the last one out. I quickly hugged Jenny and Michael then moved over to where Daniel and Skaara were standing.

"Your secret's safe with us," Jenny stated. Sam hugged Jenny.

"We know that. Thank you. Take care," Sam replied.

I followed the team towards the armory. We walked into the armory and I could see in the center of the warehouse was a tall flat rectangular crate standing up on its end. That's most likely were the gate is. A guard walked across the floor of the armory and Jack shot him with the zat then moved towards the crate containing the gate. The rest of the team and I all followed him. Jack climbed up on one side of the crate with Daniel right behind him and Sam and Teal'c on the other side. They started unlocking the crate and I glanced up at the large crate. Time to go home. I glanced back at the door we'd entered in and couldn't help the wave of sadness that passed over me at the thought that Michael might go off to war and be killed. Suddenly the front and back of the crate fell down and I glanced back to see the Gate.

"Where to?" Jack asked.

"Back the way we came, via P2X-555," Sam answered.

"Wait a minute, how do you know we'll go forward in time instead of back?" Daniel questioned.

"Well, General Hammond must have chosen flares on the opposite side of the sun this time, so the Sun's rotational differential will send us forward instead of back," She stopped noticing the looks on the rest of the teams faces, "Look, we just have to trust General Hammond. I mean, the point is, we are fifteen minutes away from the only chance we are going to get at this, and we still haven't found a power source to fre…"

"How much power?" Jack asked...

_**A little while later**_

We'd hooked up some cables to the chevrons on the Stargate, and I could hear power humming through the cables. We'd hooked the cables up to a military vehicle and Jack was currently revving the engine. Skaara and I were helping Daniel and Teal'c to turn the gate. The chevrons were lighting up as we turned the gate.

"Keep it going!" Sam shouted. We reached the last chevron and we jumped back away from the gate. The gate activated and the rest of the team approached the small ramp made by the crate when it was opened.

"You! Stop!" A voice shouted from behind us. I glanced back to see a guard holding a gun at us. Another guard came running through the doors on the railing along the upper wall. Ah crap things can't ever be easy can they?

"We have got to go," Jack exclaimed. Jack rushed forward to a crate using it as cover and pulled out the zat. He fired at the guard as we all dove for cover. Jack kept firing his zat at the guards.

"Sir, the timing has to be exact. Just a few more seconds," Sam shouted.

"It's going to have to be close enough. Go!" Jack replied.

I heard gun fire as Sam got up and ran to the gate. Daniel and Teal'c followed both disappearing into the wormhole. Skaara and I both jumped up and ran towards the gate. I felt a sharp pain in my ankle and I fell to the floor with a scream. I grabbed my ankle which was bleeding profusely.

"Adul'fia," Skaara shouted, grabbing my arm.

Jack had raced over to us by now and he grabbed my other arm while still firing the zat at the guards. The two of them hauled me to my feet and the three of us threw ourselves threw the wormhole. We hit a ramp and I could hear bullets ricocheting of the ramp. The wormhole shut off and Jack and Skaara helped me up off the ramp. I leaned on Skaara and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I glanced around the room, but it was completely empty. The lights were dimmed, and pieces of equipment were all wrapped up. The place looked as if it hadn't been used in years.

"Auntie Em? Auntie Em?" Jack shouted.

"Where is everyone?" Sam asked.

I groaned and glanced down at my ankle. Which was still bleeding, and I could see a pool of blood forming on the grating and the floor underneath the grating below me. Suddenly the bay doors slide open and an elderly woman in a white dress stepped into the room.

"Hello, Jack," The woman exclaimed, smiling brightly at Jack. Jack stared at her, and the woman walked up the base of the ramp with a look of amazement and delight on her face.

"Teal'c? Skaara? Adolfina? Daniel?" The woman laughed and looked at Teal'c, "I hardly recognized you with hair." Jack stepped forward cautiously.

"Do…do we know you?" Jack asked.

"Sam will recognize me," She turned to Sam, "Come closer." Sam walked towards the woman, and I could just barely see a smile forming on her face.

"Oh my God," Sam hugged the woman suddenly, "Cassandra!"

"Dear Sam," The woman replied, laughing.

"Excuse me," Jack tapped Sam on the shoulder, "Who is this?"

"Cassandra," Sam stated, stepping back from the woman. That's not possible Cassie's 13.

"Cassie's thirteen years old," Jack voiced my thoughts.

"Not anymore, Jack. I've been expecting you…my whole life, in fact. You entered the Stargate a few seconds too soon, so the flare threw you far into the future. I've come to send you back where you belong," Cassie explained.

"How did you know we'd come here?" Daniel asked.

"When I was old enough to understand, Sam explained what happened, and that I'd be the one to send you home," Cassie replied.

"Like a self-fulfilling prophecy," Sam muttered.

"Mm-hmm. As much as I would love to spend more time with you, the timing must be precise. You have to go," Cassie confirmed, nodding her head.

"Already? But there's so much that you…"

"You of all people know I can't," Cassie said, cutting Sam off.

Sam nodded and Cassie lifted her hand. I could see some kind of device on her hand with what looked like a single green stone in the center. Cassie traced a finger around the stone, and it light up. Suddenly the gate activated and Sam pulled out the GDO.

"I will tell you this…your journey's just beginning," Cassie supplied.

"By Cassie," I exclaimed, smiling at her.

She nodded at me with a smile on her face. God it's weird seeing her like this, I'm older than her but right now she's older than me. Damn time travel is so weird and confusing. We all walked up the ramp with Skaara and Jack helping me to walk, and we stepped through the wormhole.

**GATE ROOM, PRESENT DAY**

We stepped out of the wormhole into the gate room, but this time it's was the way we were used to seeing it. I could see Hammond walking towards us. Jack threw up his free hand in relief and pointed a finger at General Hammond.

"Yes!" Jack shouted.

"Ahck right here next to you, stop shouting in my ear," I grumbled. We reached the bottom of the ramp after a few seconds.

"We're home…" Jack stated, snapping off a half-salute. I heard the sound of the wormhole shutting down behind us.

"…thanks to one sparky young Lieutenant Hammond," Jack finished.

"How did you know, sir?" Sam asked.

"When I was a young lieutenant, I was ordered to escort six people out of Cheyenne Mountain. In the vest pocket of one I found a note with my name on it. Needless to say, I followed its instructions," Hammond replied.

"But you couldn't have known when to give it to me," Sam countered.

"No, not until I saw the cut on your hand. Remember when I took your cuffs off," Hammond supplied. Holy crap that cut saved our asses. Is it bad that I'm glad now that Sam cut her hand? Nah if she hadn't we might not have been able to get back.

"Then you've been waiting for this to happen," Sam stated.

"Ever since we met. I almost didn't let you go," Hammond responded.

"But if you didn't, you would have changed your own history," Sam said. Jack smiled and shook his head.

"It's going to be a long debriefing, people. We'll start in one hour," Hammond ordered.

"Yes, sir," Jack stated. Hammond looked down at my ankle.

"What happened?" He asked, glancing up at me.

"We got in a bit of a fire fight on our way back to our time period, I got hit in the ankle," I answered.

"Well then Jack, Skaara get her to the infirmary so she can get patched up," Hammond ordered. We started to the doors but stopped at the sound of Hammond's voice.

"Oh, by the way, Colonel…with interest, you owe me five hundred thirty-nine dollars and fifty cents," Hammond stated.

"Ha knew he wouldn't forget about that," I mocked, smiling.

"Yes, sir," Jack replied, smiling...

_**Infirmary {Later that night}**_

I was sitting in a bed in the infirmary with a laptop on my lap. I was searching threw the military data base looking for Michael. So far I'd found over a dozen Michael's who served in the war during 1969 and none of them were the one I was looking for. I was about to call it quits when I noticed a picture that resembled the Michael we'd met. I clicked on his profile, and a larger picture appeared. It showed Michael standing alone in front of a large green tent. There were several other pictures on the profile, one of him and his battalion, and one of him and Jenny. I smiled and scrolled down to the notes on his file.

"Hey Adolfina how are you?" Hammond asked, stopping next to me. I glanced up and I could see the entire team standing by me.

"I'm good," I replied. "What's with the smile?" Jack asked.

"I just found Michael on this website of officers who served in 1969. It says here that a few months after he joined his battalion got pinned down by enemy fire. Three of his men were wounded and a fourth was killed. He managed to hold off enemy forces till help came, but he got some scrap metal lodged in his shoulder. He retired from service as a hero after that. He and Jenny are living in New York right now. They have five kids, and eight grand-kids," I explained, glancing up at the team. They all smiled. "Way to go Michael," Jack muttered. I sighed and closed the laptop...

_**AN: Okay so I just had to add that last scene it always annoyed me that they never explained what happened to Michael and Jenny. Now originally that scene where Jack was talking with Thornbird and Jack said he was James T. Kirk I was going to make it so Adolfina would mutter, "Yeah if your Kirk than I'm Spock." But then I released Jack was alone with Thornbird. Needless to say I was upset about that but oh well... **_

_**Oh this: http:{double slash}www{dot}polyvore{dot}com{slash}cgi{slash}set?id=108279405 is the link to show what Adolfina's outfit looks like. Wasn't the dress I originally had in mind but it was the best resemblance to the one had in mind that I could find on Polyvore. **_


End file.
